The current disclosure pertains to counter-rotating open-rotor (CROR) gas turbine engines; and, more specifically, control system implementations for such CROR gas turbine engines. For CROR control, the two counter-rotating rotors are functionally coupled to each other, and their operation is further impacted by fuel flow. The current disclosure provides control solutions addressing such problems and relationships.